O leão branco
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Um misterioso leão branco visita a casa de Hyoga, que acaba de abrir seu precioso barril de vinho do ano. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao descobrir que o filhote tinha vindo atrás de sua bebida!


**O leão branco**

* * *

Aquele era o dia. Hyoga tirou o barril da dispensa, ansioso pelo resultado. Apesar de a vida em Kohotek ser difícil, existiam pequenos prazeres naquela aldeia simples. Um de seus favoritos era produzir vinho. Não era nada sofisticado: era apenas o bom e velho vinho que tinha aprendido a fazer com os homens mais velhos, para consumo próprio. Aberto um barril, fazia-se outro. Hyoga preparava cinquenta litros e distribuía uma parte para os amigos mais próximos. Havia até um concurso de melhor vinho naquela época, mas Hyoga não se dava ao trabalho de entrar. Admitia, contudo, que era divertido trocar de garrafas com os amigos e sentir as diferenças entre os vinhos de várias casas.

Encheu uma taça e experimentou o resultado de seu trabalho de um ano. Dera um bom vinho. Satisfeito, separou as velhas garrafas de vidro. Devia primeiro higienizá-las e só depois as encheria com o seu vinho. Logo as pessoas da aldeia apareceriam distribuindo as garrafas. Ele já nem podia imaginar o quanto as suas garrafas tinham rodado pela aldeia por todos aqueles anos.

Estava fervendo as garrafas, quando ouviu um ruído áspero vindo da base da porta da cabana, de uma pata pedindo para entrar. 'Deve ser um dos cachorros', pensou. Durante algumas horas dos dias, os cães de trenó eram soltos para zanzar pela aldeia. Alguns deles gostavam de entrar nas casas dos aldeões. Hyoga não se importava de deixá-los entrar, se fosse por um tempo curto. Fechou o barril cuidadosamente e foi abrir a porta.

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver um bicho branco como a neve entrar correndo na casa e pular na cadeira. Hyoga fechou a porta e aproximou-se para olhar devagar. Não era um dos cães, nem um animal daquela região. O bicho, virado de costas, balançava o rabo comprido, que terminava um pouco escuro. Lembrava um filhote de urso polar, mas não era. Uma pantera? Não, o formato da cabeça não era de uma pantera. Hyoga não conseguia pensar em outro animal senão um leão branco. Mas o que estaria um leão branco fazendo em sua casa?

Chegou mais perto e olhou para a carinha do filhote. Definitivamente era um leão branco. Seria alguma figura mitológica buscando encrenca com um cavaleiro? Ou apenas um milagre por aquele bicho sobreviver num dos lugares mais gelados da Sibéria? De qualquer forma, tinha de avisar à guarda florestal e encaminhá-lo ao lugar competente.

"Ei, pequeno."

O leão olhou para a sua mão estendida e saltou para os seus braços. Provavelmente estava acostumado com a presença de humanos, pois se deixou carregar e não se zangou quando Hyoga mexeu em seu pêlo. Era bastante manso para um animal selvagem.

Com uma das mãos, desocupou um cesto vazio e colocou ali um cobertor velho e rasgado. O pequeno leão sentou-se ali, mas não parecia estar à vontade: ficou sentado e fitando-o, como se pedisse algo. Hyoga preparou um prato com água e outro com a carne que restara da sopa. Contudo, o leãozinho rejeitou os dois.

Ficou preocupado: esperava que ele se alimentasse com algo até entrar em contato com a guarda florestal; odiaria ter de cuidar de um filhote doente. Ainda mais por ser um animal raro naquela região. O que o pessoal diria? Acreditariam que um leão africano arranhara a sua porta para entrar? Provavelmente não.

Como não havia nada a fazer com relação ao filhote, resolveu continuar dividindo o vinho. As garrafas já tinham fervido. Hyoga deixou-as esfriando na pia e abriu o barril novamente para beber mais um pouco. Logo depois de mergulhar a taça no vinho, de repente, viu o leãozinho saltar para dentro do barril, como se fosse um peixe voltando para o mar.

"Ei!"

Hyoga não sabia o que era mais desastroso: o leão contaminar todo o vinho do ano ou a possibilidade de a guarda florestal acusá-lo de envenenar um animal protegido por lei. Enfiou os braços no vinho e tirou o leão, agora tingido de roxo, com a língua de fora e o rabo abanando. Para piorar, o bicho inclinou o corpo com força para o barril, querendo mais.

"Ei, ei, ei! Você não pode! Qual é a sua?"

De repente, Hyoga recolheu os braços num grito de dor e olhou para os cortes causados pelas garrinhas do filhote, que voltou a mergulhar no vinho, desesperado. Começou a nadar na bebida, meio respirando, meio bebendo, e Hyoga perguntou-se se valia a pena tirá-lo de lá de novo. Nunca tinha visto um leão branco alcoólatra. Agora ele tinha a história mais absurda para a guarda florestal: 'oi, um leão branco africano alcoólatra arranhou a porta da minha casa na Sibéria e bebeu todo o vinho do meu barril'. Quem acreditaria nele?

Por outro lado, começou a achar que aquilo devia mesmo ter a ver com o fato de ele ser cavaleiro. Começou a queimar o cosmos apenas para ver se chamava a atenção do leão. Contudo, o bicho continuou bebendo vinho e nadando no barril.

Perdeu a paciência: foi até lá, arrancou o bicho e colocou-o dentro da pia. Pegou a água quente, esfriou-a um pouco até deixá-la morna e deu um banho no filhote todo roxo. Dessa vez, ele não o atacou: parecia sonolento. Irritado, Hyoga encarou-o depois do banho.

"Você não é um leão comum. Provavelmente é alguma figura mitológica. Fale, quem é você? Quem é você?!"

Não houve resposta. Sentiu-se patético conversando com o leão. Resolveu que não o deixaria mais solto: pegou uma coleira sobressalente, colocou-a no leão e amarrou-o no pé da mesa. Assim, ele não faria mais nenhuma bagunça. Embora nada pudesse ser pior do que perder aquele vinho.

O leão ajeitou-se no cesto e finalmente deitou-se. Quando Hyoga o viu roncar feliz, soltou um suspiro e olhou para o vinho. Não sabia o que fazer. Era um tremendo desperdício jogar aquele vinho fora depois de tanto trabalho. Mas o que fazer, quando ele conseguia enxergar os pêlos brancos flutuando na superfície? Sem falar que não fora apenas o focinho: as patas e as áreas íntimas também mergulharam no seu precioso vinho. Ele tinha pagado caro pelas uvas. Trabalhara uma semana inteira para trocar os peixes que pescara pelas frutas. E agora todo o seu trabalho tinha sido jogado fora. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que precisaria virar o tonel e jogar fora todo aquele bom vinho.

Bateram em sua porta. Hyoga rezou para que não fosse o guarda florestal que de vez em quando inspecionava a aldeia. Seria o cúmulo do azar. Felizmente era apenas Dimitri, o avô de Yacov.

"Dimitri. Oi, entre."

"Boa tarde, Hyoga. Está ocupado?"

"Não... realmente não."

"Mas parece triste. O que foi?"

"Não triste. Chateado. Sente-se. Eu vou servir... algo."

"Não precisa se incomodar, meu rapaz. Eu só vim trazer-lhe o vinho deste ano. Abri hoje mesmo."

"Ah, isso é legal, Dimitri. Muito obrigado mesmo. Mas terei de pedir desculpas ao senhor. Eu não vou ter vinho para oferecer-lhe este ano."

"Não se preocupe conosco. O importante é que você tenha vinho para si mesmo. Mas o que houve? Ano passado você também comprou uvas. Esqueceu o metabissulfito?"

"Não, ele deu certo, mas... Dimitri, o senhor não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer ao meu vinho."

"Ah, filho! Eu já vi de tudo acontecer com os vinhos! Fiz vinho a minha vida inteira!"

Hyoga guiou-o até a cesta e mostrou o leão.

"Esse filhote de leão branco apareceu em casa e mergulhou no barril do vinho, antes que eu pudesse preparar as garrafas de todos."

Dimitri ficou olhando para o filhote, espantado.

"É, você tinha razão. Não consigo acreditar."

"Eu o deixei na cesta, e ele estava comportado. Então, quando eu abri a tampa do barril para separar o vinho das garrafas, ele mergulhou inteiro e ficou nadando lá dentro. Pior que ingeriu uma boa quantidade... Não posso mandá-lo para a guarda florestal intoxicado."

"As coisas mais estranhas acontecem com cavaleiros de Athena, não?", comentou o ancião, agachando-se ao lado do leãozinho para observá-lo melhor. "Que bonitinho... Nunca tinha visto um leão, quanto mais um branco. Como ele veio parar aqui?"

"Não faço a menor ideia. Ele estava arranhando a minha porta, pensei que fosse um dos cachorros. Nunca, nem em sonhos, eu imaginaria um filhote de leão fazendo isso aqui, na Sibéria..."

"Realmente, é inesperado. Uma pena o seu vinho, Hyoga. Eu sempre fico ansioso para beber a sua garrafa. Já disse que devia entrar na competição."

"Eu sinto muito, Dimitri."

"Ora, não se preocupe comigo. Fiquei com pena de você. Quando quiser beber vinho, venha em casa. Eu vou deixar um pouco a mais para você."

"Obrigado..."

"De qualquer forma, o que pretende fazer com esse filhote? Não sei se a guarda vai engolir a história de que ele apareceu do nada."

"Também não sei... Mas ele está acostumado com humanos, disso eu tenho certeza. Pode ser que alguém tenha passado por perto sem notarmos... De uma forma ou de outra, preciso esperar que ele se alimente um pouco e se desintoxique do vinho. Ele não comeu nem bebeu água. Apenas bebeu vinho. Muito vinho."

"Um pequeno alcoólatra, hein? Pelo menos ele tem um bom gosto!"

Dimitri riu alto, como sempre fazia. Hyoga riu junto, embora a perda do vinho ainda lhe doesse. O velho sorriu-lhe e pegou as garrafas vazias, antes de ir embora.

"Mais tarde eu trago o meu vinho pra você. Não se preocupe, porque fiz dois barris."

"Obrigado, Dimitri, mas não traga muito. Venda o resto, é melhor."

"Que nada! Tendo comida na mesa, não tem por que vender!"

Hyoga prometeu a si mesmo que depois retribuiria a Dimitri de alguma forma. Olhou para o barril de vinho, ainda sem coragem de jogar fora. Tinha ficado tão bom e agora teria de jogar fora só por causa do leão... Suspirou, jogou-se na cama e resolveu dormir um pouco para esquecer a tragédia pessoal.

* * *

Acordou com batidas na porta. Hyoga rolou para fora da cama, ajeitou os cabelos rapidamente e foi atender. Era outro amigo, trazendo vinho. Hyoga desculpou-se por não poder retribuir o presente e prometeu dar vinho sem falta no ano seguinte. A conversa foi bastante rápida. Quando ele se voltou para dentro, percebeu que o leão não estava em lugar algum perto da mesa. A guia tinha sido roída, e o bichinho devia estar em algum lugar de sua casa.

Olhou embaixo dos armários e da cama. Nada. Teria fugido? Mas as janelas estavam fechadas. Então foi até o barril, encostado na dispensa. E não acreditou.

Vazio. O barril estava completamente vazio. No fundo, todo roxo, o leãozinho dormia. Hyoga pegou-o nos braços e examinou os olhos do bichinho. Estava desfalecido. Rezava que não estivesse passando mal. Levou-o até a cesta e lá o devolveu, preocupado. Como podia um bichinho tão pequeno beber tanto vinho? A comida e a água estavam intocadas.

Hyoga não conseguiu mais dormir. Esperou por horas até que o filhote despertasse. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada, o leãozinho espreguiçou-se, levantou-se e andou sossegado pela casa. Subiu na pia e lá soltou uma urina da cor do vinho. Em seguida, desceu e ficou se lambendo, provavelmente aproveitando o mínimo que restara do vinho.

"Você... você bebeu tudo?"

O leãozinho fitou-o e soltou um ruído agudo, balançando a cauda. Hyoga pegou-o no colo e notou que o filhote estava bastante dócil. Resolveu dar-lhe outro banho antes que aparecesse algum guarda florestal. Aproveitou para dar uma boa lavada na pia.

Ao terminar, o leãozinho correu pela casa e subiu em sua cama. Com as garras, afofou o travesseiro e deitou em cima. Hyoga suspirou e sentou-se do lado.

"Deixe-me entender, pequeno. Você bebeu cinquenta litros de vinho e continua sóbrio e feliz."

O filhote não lhe deu bola. Hyoga continuou reclamando:

"Você sabia que essa era a minha reserva de vinho para o ano inteiro? Sabia que eu queria dar parte dele para os meus amigos? Sabia que a uva é cara nesta região? Não, você não sabia, mas agora está sabendo. Eu trabalhei à beça no meu barril de vinho, e você tomou até a última gota sem a minha permissão!"

Desta vez, o leão ergueu a cabeça, levantou-se e subiu no colo de Hyoga. E, como um gatinho, começou a miar e a enroscar-se nele, carinhoso. Hyoga suspirou e acariciou-lhe o pêlo.

"O que é você, pequeno...?"

Aos poucos, rendeu-se ao afeto do pequeno felino e perdoou-o pelo vinho. Era apenas uma criança. Ficou quase meia hora brincando com o leãozinho e mexendo no macio pêlo. E, quando a noite chegou, deixou que o pequeno dormisse no pé da cama.

* * *

Pesado. Estava pesado. Hyoga tentou chutar o cobertor, mas as pernas estavam presas. Acordou e ficou algum tempo deitado. Sentiu algo mover-se de leve sobre as pernas e olhou. Só não caiu da cama porque estava preso.

Da noite para o dia, o filhote tinha se transformado num belíssimo e jovem leão. Hyoga tocou na macia juba, sem conseguir acreditar. Definitivamente, aquele não era um leão comum. Devia haver alguma relação entre o leão e o fato de ele ser cavaleiro. Talvez fosse mais prudente levá-lo até Saori. Infelizmente, não havia como transportá-lo por meios normais. Por isso, era melhor fazer com que a deusa fosse até ele. Certamente era algo que ela não iria perder.

O leão despertou e lambeu-lhe a mão, docilmente. Em seguida, desceu, foi até a pia e lá soltou boa quantidade de urina, de cor roxa. Hyoga levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e começou a preparar o desjejum, como sempre fazia. O leão foi atrás dele e começou a mastigar-lhe a barra da camisa.

"O que foi? Solta", reclamou.

O focinho e o olhar dele estavam voltados pras garrafas de vinho que Hyoga ganhara. Este negou com a cabeça.

"Não, não, não, não! Eu ganhei essas garrafas de vinho! Eu ganhei! Eu não vou dar elas para você."

O leão grunhiu, e Hyoga perguntou-se se o álcool era mais do que um vício para aquele animal. Agachou-se, apoiando a mão na juba dele.

"Você bebe vinho em vez de comer carne?"

O grunhido seguinte convenceu-o. Hyoga decidiu que, já que não o levaria para a guarda florestal, poderia dar vinho para ele.

"Está bem. Mas prometa que não vai tocar nas minhas garrafas. Eu vou te levar para a venda, e lá nós compraremos todo o álcool que quiser, está bem?"

O leão enroscou-se novamente nele, carinhoso, e Hyoga acabou gostando ainda mais dele.

"Você precisa de um nome. Que nome te dou?"

Era impossível pensar em qualquer coisa além dos cinquenta litros de vinho. Por isso, disse:

"Baco. Baco é o deus do vinho. Que tal?"

Uma sacudida de rabo foi o suficiente para Hyoga aceitar o nome.

"Então, Baco será. Espere o meu desjejum, e então iremos até a venda. Mas não toque nas garrafas, ok?"

Outro grunhido. Era como se ele soubesse russo perfeitamente. Hyoga continuou a cozinhar e preparou para si um sanduíche. Ofereceu carne para Baco, mas, como imaginara, o leão recusou. De fato, era uma criatura completamente anormal. Baco era um nome mais do que apropriado.

Quando saiu de casa, Baco veio junto. Como explicá-lo para as pessoas? Logo quando viram o magnífico animal, todos os moradores se aproximaram com medo e perguntas. Hyoga explicou que ele aparecera de repente, sem mencionar o vinho ou o fato de ele ter crescido. Dimitri encontrou-o na rua, mas não perguntou nada; apenas riu e disse:

"Coisas surpreendentes acontecem com os cavaleiros de Athena."

Baco comportou-se melhor do que qualquer cão treinado. Não se importou quando as crianças quiseram passar a mão em seu pêlo e nem desobedeceu a nenhum comando. Hyoga começou a achar, no meio do caminho, que aquele era um bicho de estimação quase perfeito.

Hyoga entrou na venda antes do leão. Ergueu a mão, sorrindo para o comerciante.

"Andris... Por favor, não se assuste. Eu trouxe um leão manso."

"Você trouxe o quê?"

A cabeça de Baco apareceu na porta, e o comerciante quase derrubou a mercadoria da prateleira atrás com o susto.

"Meu Deus!"

"Calma! Ele é manso. Ele é manso. Venha, Baco. Sente-se."

Baco seguiu suas instruções e sentou-se no chão da loja, comportado.

"Está vendo? Ele é manso."

"Onde você arranjou um leão, cara?"

"Ele apareceu ontem em casa. Mas não se preocupe, porque ele bem mansinho. O nome dele é Baco."

"Eu... Eu não vendo comida para leões."

"Sim... Não é bem pra isso que eu vim... quero dizer... eu vim pra saber como você está com o estoque de álcool."

"Como pode ver, estou cheio. Nikolai abriu todos os barris dele e vendeu para mim. Mas por que pergunta? Você tem seu próprio vinho, não?"

"O meu... eh... deu errado."

"Ah, que pena. Esqueceu o metabissulfito?"

"Não... quero dizer, sim. Tive problema com fungos."

"Ah, uma pena."

"Quero comprar para mim. Posso olhar essa garrafa de vodka?"

"Ela está aberta, é minha."

"Sim, é só olhar."

"Ok..."

Hyoga abriu a tampa da garrafa e cheirou-a. Em seguida, mostrou-a para o leão.

"Baco, cheire. O que acha?"

Baco deu uma cheirada e virou a cara, desinteressado. Hyoga fechou a tampa e devolveu-a para Andris.

"O que está fazendo, cara? Não me diga que vai dar bebida pro leão?"

"Não... Bem... É que ele gosta de cheirar, entende? Só de cheirar. Tem algumas bebidas que ele adora cheirar, e outras que detesta. Então eu estou vendo o que é melhor comprar para o faro dele."

"Para um bicho que arranjou há pouco tempo, você sabe bastante sobre ele."

"É mesmo? Então talvez eu deva virar um treinador, não?"

Hyoga riu, apenas para disfarçar o constrangimento. Em seguida, testou cada tipo de bebida alcoólica em Baco. No final percebeu que o bicho só gostava de vinho e de mais nada. Por isso comprou todo o estoque de vinho de Andris, gastando uma pequena fortuna. Foram quase cem litros, dos quais cinquenta Baco carregou no lombo.

Era um absurdo. Gastara quase todas as economias com um vinho que nem beberia. Hyoga suspirou ao ver todo aquele vinho e resolveu dar mais um pouco da bebida para Baco. Encheu um balde e colocou-o no chão. Como esperava, o leão solveu-o inteiro. Colocou mais e permitiu que o bicho fosse bebendo cada gota. Era simplesmente inacreditável.

Para evitar que a pia ficasse suja, Hyoga deixou a porta de casa aberta. Baco poderia se aliviar em qualquer lugar na terra, no lado de fora. Para completar, estendeu no chão um colchão para ele, já que a cama era pequena demais para os dois. Fizera uma casa perfeita para o seu mais novo bicho de estimação. Alguma coisa boa tinha que vir dele, era o que pensava. Afinal, aquele leão era completamente anormal.

Depois de três baldes, Baco dormiu. Tudo o que aquele leão fazia era beber e dormir. Hyoga não conseguia entender. Parecia uma larva que passava os dias comendo folhas só para depois criar um casulo. Mas era um leão.

Hyoga ganhou mais garrafas de vinho do que o normal, pois todos já sabiam de seu barril frustrado. Baco não tocou em nenhuma delas e permaneceu com o vinho comprado da venda. Finalmente as coisas tinham se arranjado. Quando saiu para pegar lenha, Baco foi junto e ajudou a carregar parte da carga. E, quando foi preparar o jantar, o leão fez o favor de trazer a lenha cortada, sem que Hyoga pedisse. Não era exagero dizer que aquele animal era tão inteligente quanto um humano.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hyoga deixou Baco na aldeia e foi até a vila vizinha comprar mais vinho e conversar com Saori. Explicou todo o ocorrido e pediu por explicações, mas não recebeu nenhuma: nem Saori sabia o que Baco era. Contudo, ela garantiu que reporia todo o dinheiro gasto com os vinhos.

Ao voltar, deparou-se com certa comoção na praça. Hyoga aproximou-se e viu o fiscal da guarda florestal. Seu sangue gelou: agora, tudo o que menos queria era perder Baco para a guarda. Eles só acabariam descobrindo o quão estranho era aquele leão alcoólico. Correu atrás dele, e um dos aldeões contou-lhe que nenhum deles comentara sobre Baco, por ordem de Dimitri. Hyoga jurou para si mesmo que devolveria o favor ao amigo em dobro.

Para o seu desespero, o guarda estava se dirigindo exatamente para a sua casa. Começou a voltar correndo, mas o homem deteve-o:

"Ei, por que a pressa? Vamos juntos, vamos juntos. Como tem passado?"

Enquanto conversava com o guarda, Hyoga agonizava por dentro. Rezava para que Baco tivesse sido esperto, escondendo-se em algum lugar. De tão preocupado, não conseguia prestar atenção ao que ele dizia.

"Ah, sua casa. Você mora longe, não? Está aberta?"

"Sim... Entre..."

"Com licença."

O coração de Hyoga estava disparado. O que encontrariam? A porta abriu-se, e o guarda revelou uma casa completamente vazia.

"Tem um colchão no chão. Visitas?"

"De vez em quando, um amigo ou outro passa a noite."

"Ah, sim."

O guarda entrou, olhou em volta com tranquilidade e parou na pia. Olhou mais de perto e pegou alguma coisa lá.

"Você está mantendo algum animal em casa?"

"Ahn... não... Por... quê...?"

"Este pêlo branco... Não é de urso polar, é?"

"Não, não. Ele é de..."

Ouviram um miado. Um gato branco estava sentado na janela, lambendo a patinha. Hyoga conhecia-o bem: era o gato de Dimitri. Contudo, ele nunca aparecia ali. Provavelmente o amigo o trouxera escondido.

"Ah, um lindo gatinho!", disse o guarda. "O pêlo bate com o dele."

"Ah, sim! Esse gato vive entrando em casa! E ele adora passear sobre os móveis."

"Muito bem... Ok. Trabalho feito. Desculpe o incômodo."

"Que nada! Volte sempre que quiser!"

"Obrigado, mas agora volto pra casa. Vocês são loucos de morarem neste fim de mundo, sem energia elétrica. Vou voltar pra cidade e ver um bom jogo."

"Nada como o conforto do lar, certo?"

"Certo!"

Hyoga despediu-se dele com toda a alegria do mundo. Tinha um amigo maravilhoso. Agora tinha certeza de que devia mil favores ao ancião. Dimitri sempre o ajudava, não importando a enrascada. Amigos como ele eram um em mil.

Depois de o guarda se afastar, Baco reapareceu da mata, meio sujo de folhas. Hyoga limpou-lhe o pêlo e acariciou a cabeça coberta pela juba.

"Bom garoto, Baco. Você é mais esperto do que poderia imaginar. Se ele te levasse, eu não saberia o que fazer. Que bom..."

O leão lambeu-o, dócil, e voltou para casa. Como recompensa, Hyoga deu-lhe mais baldes de vinho. Baco aceitou tudo com o rabo a balançar. No final do dia, consumiu quase sessenta litros de vinho sem ficar bêbado, e insistiu em deitar na mesma cama que Hyoga. Embora o espaço fosse apertado demais, diante da insistência de seu novo bicho de estimação, Hyoga acabou deixando.

* * *

A luz matutina despertou Hyoga depois de oito horas bem dormidas. Esperou até que os olhos se acostumassem com a luz e espreguiçou-se. Havia algo comprido em cima dele, provavelmente uma das pernas de Baco. Foi pegá-la para tirá-la de cima dele e sentiu falta do pêlo macio. Aquilo parecia... pele?!

Num salto, Hyoga saiu da cama e virou-se, exaltado. Ali não havia nenhum leão. Era um homem de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, completamente nu. Ele estivera dormindo com um homem.

"Espera, quem é você?! O que faz na minha casa?!"

O homem despertou calmamente, voltou a ajeitar-se na cama e sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia, Hyoga."

"Quem é você?"

"Ora, quem mais? Baco."

"O... leão?"

"É. É que voltei ao normal."

"Então espere. Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro?"

"Baco."

"Não o que eu te dei! O verdadeiro!"

"E eu disse. É Baco. Também sou conhecido como Dioniso."

"Espere... o verdadeiro Baco?!"

Hyoga sentiu um frio percorrer toda a sua espinha. Ele estivera acariciando outro homem? Ele dormira abraçado ao deus do vinho?

"Você... você dormiu na minha cama sabendo disso?!"

"Ora, não foi ruim. Eu gosto de você."

Outro arrepio fez Hyoga afastar-se.

"Não. Não. Não, não, não... Olha, eu respeito quem gosta disso, mas eu não sou assim. Agora... Vista suas roupas... e vá embora daqui."

"Eu não tenho roupas."

"Então... Argh, eu pego. Mas depois dê o fora daqui."

"Isso é bem rude para uma divindade. Mas tudo bem, eu te perdoo. Você salvou a minha vida."

"Sua vida? Você não é imortal?"

"Bem, não... mais ou menos."

Desconfiado, Hyoga resolveu ouvi-lo. Foi até o armário de roupas e pegou algumas peças que não usava mais. Deu-as para o deus.

"Então explique. Eu preciso de uma explicação."

"Lógico, sim... Sente-se, sim?"

Depois de vestir-se, Dioniso sentou-se à mesa e fitou o enfurecido cavaleiro que o encarava como se quisesse estrangulá-lo.

"Eu estava preso na forma de um leão. Há muito tempo, na era mitológica, acabei atraindo a ira de meu pai, Zeus. Um deus que passa os dias bebendo e se divertindo, sem olhar os homens, é uma vergonha no Olimpo. Como castigo, Zeus transformou-me num leão. Eu não conseguia voltar à forma humana de jeito nenhum. Perdi todos os meus poderes. Mas o problema não era somente esse. Eu só bebo vinho. Não como carne, nem bebo água. Bebo vinho e somente vinho. E se eu não bebo vinho, meus poderes diminuem. Imagine o efeito disso em mim depois de Zeus retirar meus poderes divinos."

"Mas você pode recuperá-los bebendo vinho."

"Sim, eu posso. Mas eu era um leão. Quem daria vinho a um leão? As pessoas me caçavam ou fugiam de mim. Tentavam me dar carne. Nunca uma pessoa pensaria em me dar vinho. Por causa disso, eu fui perdendo o pouco de força que tinha... fui diminuindo de tamanho... até acabar como um filhote. E Zeus determinou que, se eu não conseguisse beber vinho o suficiente para manter a forma de leão... morreria, mesmo sendo um deus."

"Como espera que eu acredite nessa história?"

"Eu não minto, e sua deusa Athena irá confirmar essa história assim que entrar em contato com ela, eu garanto. Se formos até a vila e você telefonar para ela, saberá que estou dizendo a verdade."

"Ah... ok."

"Eu tinha de agir como um leão diante de você. Tinha de cativá-lo para conseguir mais vinho. Perdoe-me se o enganei."

Hyoga suspirou e esfregou o rosto com uma das mãos.

"Mas por que veio até mim?"

"Eu o encontrei por acaso, mas percebi de imediato pelo seu cosmos que era um cavaleiro de Athena. Senti o cheiro de vinho e pensei: talvez eu possa confiar na fama de bom sujeito dos cavaleiros de Athena. Talvez ele não me despreze."

"Hum..."

"Ora, não faça essa cara para mim, Hyoga. Eu sou grato a você, de verdade. Graças a você, recuperei parte dos meus poderes. Posso beber mais vinho?"

"Pode beber."

Dioniso pegou um dos galões comprados por Hyoga e começou a bebê-lo do gargalo.

"Eu gostei do vinho desta aldeia. É simples e bom."

"Que bom que gostou. Gastei uma grana absurda para te alimentar."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu concederei a você um pedido. O que você quiser."

Tomado de surpresa, Hyoga fitou-o. Dioniso sorriu.

"Sim, o que você quiser. Se quiser que eu ressuscite a sua mãe para você, é o que farei. Se quiser dinheiro... invencibilidade... qualquer coisa. Posso dar poderes divinos para você, Hyoga."

"Está falando sério?"

"Sim. Juro por Zeus e pelo Olimpo."

"Mas... qualquer coisa? Seus poderes também são limitados."

"É... se você pedir algo que esteja além das minhas capacidades, eu avisarei. Mas realizarei qualquer pedido que possa realizar. Só não dê uma de rei Minos, por favor. Aquela foi uma burrice sem tamanho. Mas... você pode ter sua mãe de volta, se quiser. É fácil conseguir."

De repente, Hyoga sentiu uma enorme vontade de concordar e de implorar para Dioniso. Contudo, sentiu-se ridículo. Era mesmo o que devia pedir? Como ficaria a vida dos dois depois?

"Eu... preciso pensar um pouco."

"Como quiser. Enquanto isso, vou beber mais para recuperar meu poder. Mas um pouco e não precisarei de mais vinho. Terei meus poderes plenos, e estarei livre do castigo. Livre!"

Animado, Dioniso pegou todo o vinho que Hyoga lhe comprara e entornou tudo pelo gargalo. Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro ponderou. Certamente, ressuscitar a sua mãe era o seu desejo mais querido. Mas...

"Dioniso."

"Sim?", respondeu o deus, entretido com a última garrafa.

"Eu quero que você, a partir de hoje até a eternidade, seja aliado da deusa Athena e dos cavaleiros que a protegem."

O pedido paralisou Dioniso. Era um pedido difícil. O deus fitou-o aflito.

"Esse é o seu pedido? Não quer ressuscitar a sua mãe?"

"Eu já decidi. Uma vez um cavaleiro disse que a vida do ser humano é uma estrela que só brilha uma vez. Ela é preciosa exatamente por isso. A estrela de minha mãe já se apagou. Mas a sua aliança pode salvar as vidas de meus amigos, que eu desejo proteger. Então é isso que peço."

"Ser aliado de Athena para a eternidade. Esse é um pedido inteligente e difícil. Mas... Não é nada fora do meu alcance..."

Dioniso suspirou e sorriu.

"Você é mesmo um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena. A deusa deve se orgulhar de ter um servo tão bom. Não é egoísta, e seu coração é muito transparente. Pode me considerar seu aliado."

Hyoga sorriu de volta.

"Pode pegar todas as garrafas de vinho da minha casa, se mantiver a sua palavra. Muito obrigado, Dioniso."

"Para um coração transparente, como um deus deve responder? Ah, sim, os deuses são assim. Eles erram e acertam, dizem verdades e mentiras... Mas eles também recompensam pessoas nobres com a mesma nobreza. Eu preciso dar-lhe mais uma recompensa. É o meu código de honra. Vejamos..."

Por alguns segundos, o deus ficou olhando para o teto, pensando. Em seguida, como se a musa tivesse lhe sussurrado, iluminou-se.

"É isso!"

O cosmos do deus iluminou a sala. Era poderoso, tanto quanto o de Hipnos ou Thanatos. Se ele estivesse falando a verdade em ser o aliado deles, certamente eles teriam vantagem nas próximas guerras. Era um cosmos tão brilhante que, mesmo com os olhos fechados, foi ofuscado.

No meio de tanta energia, Hyoga sentiu um cosmos diferente surgir. Era minúsculo, mas cresceu com a ajuda de Dioniso. Cresceu, cresceu e parou. Ainda ofuscado, Hyoga levou alguns minutos para enxergar novamente.

"Aqui está! Este é o meu obrigado exclusivamente para você, cavaleiro."

Sentiu algo macio nas mãos, mexendo-se vigorosamente. Olhou para a mesa e viu uma bolinha de pêlos branca, lambendo sua mão. Era outro filhote de leão branco.

"Esse come carne e bebe água, como todos os outros. Mas ele será sempre leal a você. É inteligente, entende grego. Se tratá-lo bem, viverá tanto quanto você, cavaleiro. Será um bom companheiro no cotidiano e também no campo de batalha. E ele não vai se transformar em homem!"

Tinha sido um bom presente? Espantado, Hyoga ficou olhando para o leão, com medo de que ele atacasse os seus vinhos como o anterior. Mas depois, ao vê-lo miar, pedindo atenção, acabou sendo cativado pelo filhote.

"Não sabia que tinha poder para isso."

"Não sabia? Sou um manipulador de leões. Qualquer manual de mitologia traz isso. Dar um dos meus leões para você não me custa nada. Agora sim. Agora sinto que você foi verdadeiramente recompensado. Dívida paga, poderes readquiridos, minha vida está salva. Ah, como é bom voltar à ativa!"

Hyoga observou-o levantar-se e dirigir-se à porta. Comentou:

"Eu li as histórias de lutas dos cavaleiros de Athena ao longo da História. Mas você não participou de nenhuma delas. Isso porque era um leãozinho procurando vinho, certo?"

Dioniso parou e sorriu-lhe.

"Zeus ofereceu-me sair da punição, em troca de uma punição a Athena e aos cavaleiros. Mas eu não estava interessado. Se Hades vencesse, as videiras não poderiam ser cultivadas, e os homens não produziriam vinho. Por isso eu recusei todas as vezes."

"Então é interessante para você que Athena continue guiando os homens."

"Se eles continuarem a produzir vinho, sim."

Antes de abrir a porta, Dioniso desapareceu do ar. Seu cosmos também se dissipou, indicando que tinha ido embora. O filhote de leão, exatamente igual a Dioniso em sua forma animal, miou e enroscou-se nele. Hyoga acariciou-lhe o pêlo e brincou um pouco com as garrinhas. Esperava que esse jamais tomasse uma forma humana.

"Afinal, acabou sendo uma coisa boa, não? Uma vida só brilha uma vez. Mama teve a vez dela. Agora é a sua. Você precisa de um nome, pequeno."

O filhote acomodou-se em seus braços para dormir, bem protegido, e Hyoga sentiu-se aquecido por dentro. Quem precisava afastar a solidão com vinho quando tinha um bom amigo bem do seu lado?

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
